Shugo Chara!: A Mere Reflection?
by unknownwriter09
Summary: My whole life I've been compared to my younger sister, who is younger than me by a minute. Terrible isn't it? She's a prodigy, I'm smart. She is a socializer, I'm anti-social…shy. She plays the piano, I play cello. In overall she's a perfect lady while I'm…not. Dear Journal, It's Yumi. Don't freak out, but hey… I lay eggs. -Yumiko ON HIATUS


Summary: My whole life I've been compared to my younger sister, who is younger than me by a minute. Terrible isn't it? She's a prodigy, I'm smart. She is a socializer, I'm anti-social…shy. She plays the piano, I play cello. In overall she's a perfect lady while I'm…not. Dear Journal, It's Yumi. Don't freak out, but hey… I lay eggs. ~Yumiko

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Hello again, it's your favorite owner and only friend Yumi. Yeah kind of lame talking no writing on this dairy no journal because I have no social life. Well today in school, I caught a soccer ball on my face during P.E. (Never thought Hinamori can kick that well) That's not the only exciting thing that happened! Could you believe that the one who helped me to the nurse's office was THE KUUKAI SOUMA, not that I'm in love with him or something. But more like surprised he knew my name. _

_Oh well, I guess tomorrow will be another hopefully great day. _

_~Yumiko _

_P.S: I have one hideous bruise on my cheek._

_P.S.S: Yuuki if you are reading this, I am going place ink in your toothpaste and dye your hair neon yellow. I still haven't forgiven you for dying my hair green._

Mirror Image 1: Reflections Don't Talk

"YUMI WAK-"My ear drums rang as I hurriedly woke up to see hazel green eyes staring right at my face. Bright white teeth seemed to have blinded me a bit and I smell coffee? There was Yuuki smiling at me as I groggily pushed out of my view.

"Yuuki, I don't want to see you." I groaned out trying to pull away my blue blanket that was in her grip. Ah screw that at least my pillow is soft…fluffy.

"Nice to see you too." She swiftly pulls the pillow and my head hit my mattress. "Otou-sama is waiting for us downstairs."

"Don't care." I mumbled as I snuggle against the smooth surface of my sheets. "He lufs you moe instad." My eyes starts to fall heavy and I can feel myself lured to a dream away from cruel reality…

"What?" Yuuki asked then she slips her arms under the mattress and managed to flip me off the bed. "Speak up, I can't hear you." A smirk appears on her face when she hears my body greeting the ground. The so called angel abuses me, how nice.

"I hate you." I groaned out as I slowly sit up. I could see her smile brighten at that.

"I love you too~" She sang as she skipped out my room. I really wish I was her… Too bad I wasn't. Yuuki was the star child, prodigy… perfect.

My pale hands tumbled over a bit as I finished buttoning my white blazer and I caught my reflection. Black wavy hair that reached to the waist line of the red plaid skirt and blue silver eyes stared back at me. On my cheek, a purple black bruise seemed to form overnight. Yet I hated my appearance… not the bruise or anything but I didn't like how I look exactly like Yuuki yet…

"We're the complete opposite…" I sighed and I grabbed the black jacket that was hanging on my desk chair.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

"You are late." The familiar deep voice of my father nearly echoed the dining room. His stern gray eyes nearly pierced me even though he was 20 feet away from me. From the corner of my eye, I can see Yuuki giving me an apologetic look.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Otou-sama." I gave a slight bow then proceed to my seat which was right across Yuuki and only 1 chair away from my father. Though I wish it was 20 chairs away, but sadly no guests meaning seats next to him have to be filled.

Of course his response was nothing as usual. He clearly has nothing to say to a failure like me. In front of the eyes of a normal family, I would be treasured but not in front of the most effective businessman I'm not. Nakamura Hideyoshi, my father, the proud owner of the Watanabe Production, sees me as a nuisance.

"I assume both of you heard of the famous Easter Company." He was cut off when I got up. He threw a glare at me and Yuuki gave me what you call a scolding look. Family business is something I hated. Fake smiles… fake compliment… everything a façade to make us look as if were a perfect family, when were defiantly not one.

"Pardon my interruption, but I'm going to be late for classes." Without waiting to be dismissed I closed the dining room door and walked to the front room where my bag and along with my cello was held out for me.

"Thank you Hikari." I thanked the maid who looked no older than me. Her red orange eyes seemed to look a bit worried.

"It's not my place to pry, but Yumiko-sama, are you sure you should leave Nakamura-sama like this?" I gave Hikari a smile as I made sure my cello was in place.

"He doesn't even see me as his own daughter." I shut the door and made my way through the compound. 'After all, I'm a failure.'

_End of 1st POV_

"Argh!" Our favorite pink haired heroine cried out in frustrated. "What am I going to do?!" Clearly she could remember the incident that happened during P.E yesterday. "What if Suzuki-san is still angry about yesterday?"

"Hinamori-san, you are worrying too much." Tadese tried to calm down the Joker who seemed to look as if she's about to have a panic attack. Next to him his guardian character 'chara' Kiseki nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, you are worrying too much commoner." Kieski started. "In place you should help us find the Embryo and I will be King!" He ended with his evil laugh.

"I don't think that's the solution King…" Daichi sweat dropped and the other nodded in agreement.

"The damage wasn't that bad… wasn't it?" Nadeshiko asked hopefully.

All it took was Kuukai's nervous looking smile and Ran looking down at her feet to answer that question. Amu's aura darkens in gloom.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya cried out nearly out of breath. "Amu-chi! Yaya going to miss you!" The ever so energetic Ace cried out hugging Amu. The younger girl brawled soaking Amu's sleeve.

"A-Ano…" The Guardians mainly Amu froze at the familiar soft voice. Turning around, they saw Suzuki Yumiko looking a bit confused seeing that the infamous Guardians standing right in front of the school gates. Amu cringes as soon as she saw the purple black bruise on Yumiko's pale cheek. Her golden brown eyes widen when she saw the cello case.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday!" Amu apologized bowing and her three charas following the lead (it's not like Yumiko could see them).

"Eh? I-Its fine, no harm was done." Yumiko waved her hands. 'Not like the bruise hurts of anything…'

"Eh? But didn't you lose conscience when the ball-"The Ace was cut off by a 'Yaya!' Soon laughter filled the gates.

Though it was an instant, Daichi swore he felt a presence of two other guardian characters. Glancing around, though it was a moment he swore two eggs form in Yumi's heart.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't bad for Chapter 1, but please share your thoughts if I should continue this. Also thank you for taking time to read this.**


End file.
